


The Yearbooks

by Aviantei



Category: Berrybrook Middle School Series
Genre: Basically friendship fluff, Gen, One Shot, Twelve Shots of Summer, Twelve Shots of Summer: Second Raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviantei/pseuds/Aviantei
Summary: [One Shot] "Let's keep creating things together." [Twelve Shots of Summer Second Raid]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Twelve Shots of Summer





	The Yearbooks

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was originally posted on fanfiction.net on August 22, 2015. It was my entry for the [Twelve Shots of Summer: Second Raid] week twelve prompt, "The Legend Lives On." I'm honestly still trying to get over the fact that no one else has apparently written fics for Berrybrook Middle School? I really enjoy these comics, and I'm glad to see that the series has expanded beyond Awkward into more fun and heartwarming stories.
> 
> Maybe you'll get a little of that same vibe from this piece?
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**The Yearbooks**

By: Aviantei

An _Awkward_ One Shot

[Twelve Shots of Summer: Second Raid 12/12]

* * *

Their yearbooks arrived in the mail before they knew what had happened. It was a lot like the end of high school—it, too had arrived before they even saw it coming.

Peppi’s yearbooks were all together in the corner of her bookshelf. She was, Jamie often noticed, much more organized most people considered the artist types. He also had all his yearbooks, but they weren’t anywhere close to being in one place.

“It’s so weird,” Peppi said, flipping through the pages without really looking at them. “Where did high school even go?”

“Where did any of the time even go?” Jamie answered, picking out one of the books that had probably come from Peppi’s previous school. Finally, he found her picture, an older shot from what had to be elementary school, given how she was missing a tooth. “Wow, you look so different.”

“Don’t look at that!” Peppi sounded more panicked than anything, and she quickly retrieved a middle school yearbook for ammunition. Old pages of _Comic Punch_ spilled out, the yellow of sunlight and age. “You changed a lot, too, see.” She pointed to his middle school profile—cute enough, but still scrawny, which still hadn’t changed much over the years.

“Yeah, whatever.” Reaching over to the book in Peppi’s lap, he flipped through the pages. “Man, this was ages ago,” Jamie commented, recognizing the pictures, remnants of memories.

Peppi still looked embarrassed, a bit less than mortified. “It was the year we first met,” she said, and Jamie realized she was right. “You know, I’m still sorry about the whole pushing you down thing.”

Jamie almost laughed. “It’s cool. You apologized, right?” Encountering a photo of their indoor planetarium, he stopped. It had seemed like a big deal at the time, but had the yearbook staff really given it a whole page? It seemed like a bit much.

“We did that,” Peppi whispered.

“Yeah.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

They continued to stare at the page. It had been years ago, but he could still remember—all the work that had gone into it, how the science and art clubs had come together, how the majority of their friendships had stayed intact, even people moved, even when times were tough.

“Hey, Peppi.”

“Hm?”

“Let’s keep creating things together.” It was probably clichéd, but if anything, it was what he really wanted to do: to keep building up their lives and the world, one small brick at a time.

And Peppi’s response was to grin, a smile more contagious than anything. “Definitely.”


End file.
